Everything's Changed
by Miles Twist
Summary: Draco caught Harry's eye after waving their children goodbye, it makes him consider his life, what'll happen now that his relationship with Astoria is breaking apart and so is his life. Rated M for possible violence and other things. ABANDONED.


**_Re-edited version, I've added more paragraph breaks, I did worry they'd be too big but my proof-reader said otherwise. Hope this is okay, thanks for the reviews_**

Everything's Changed Chapter 1

Draco caught the golden trio staring at him across the nostalgic platform, he nodded curtly towards them and their follower Gingervra and turned back to catch his wife's angry glare burning a hole in his chest. "Don't start anything today Draco, your only son is going off to Hogwarts and all you want to do is start a fight." She turned to their son and swept his hair back "Ignore this fool, he's as proud as am I but he'll never say it." The whistle of the conductor blew and all the children started flurrying trying to find either someone they knew to board the train with or an empty carriage in the hope that someone would join them and they'd at least have an ally during the sorting ceremony. As the train left the station the weeping parents stood waving their children off perhaps for the first time. Draco stood, gave his son a nod and turned to leave but someone caught his eye as he turned, it was Harry. For the first time since they'd parted 19 years earlier Draco had felt like something was missing from his life, and now running through his brain was the stupidest idea in the world, the thing missing was Potter, it couldn't be. "Astoria are you ready to leave?" He broke the eye contact with Harry and smiled courteously at his wife before taking her hand and apparating.

They arrived on the doorstep of Malfoy Manor their residence since their marriage in the winter of 2005. "Would you like some lunch dear?" Astoria said as the walked into the kitchen. She busied herself preparing a lunch for her and her husband despite his distance and the lack of an answer on his behalf. "No thank you, I'll be in my study, I'd rather it if I was left alone till for now thank you." Astoria looked at her husband with a look of terror and worry as if something had changed now because their child had left the house and it was just them, alone in the house, "Don't worry I just need to think" He kissed her on the forehead and left the room heading towards his study. Slamming the door behind him he turned and locked the door, sitting down at his desk he thought back to the last time he'd seen Harry, when the 'chosen one' had defeated Voldemort and his death eaters were being fought. He remembered how his heart sank when he saw Potter's lifeless body and the way he thought he'd lost the only person he'd ever really trusted with anything. He then thought to how safe he felt once Harry had killed Voldemort and he and his family were free. 19 years had passed since and everything had changed, the two men were on better terms now, not speaking but still, better terms than they had been while at Hogwarts.

With all these thoughts running through his head he'd failed to notice a single tear falling from his cheek onto a sheet of parchment that lay upon his large dark-oak desk. Where the tear had landed was a patch of dampness which was spreading as the tear soaked into the parchment. He turned to look out of the large old-fashioned window out onto the lawn behind his large manor, what was happening here? Why was he thinking about Potter so much, why did the eye contact earlier mean so much to him? Was he really sat here thinking about his feelings for Potter? No, of course not, he and Potter had been enemies for so long that there would always be a connection between them but nothing more than a small nod or a polite hello would ever be uttered between the two. He then thought back to the present day, remembering what he had, a wife, his child and the perfect life that anyone would wish for. But he felt empty at this moment in time, he wanted more, he loved Astoria and Scorpius but without Harry he felt lost, and right now he felt stupid for ever thinking this, what was he doing, he wasn't gay, he couldn't love a man, but, but Harry was different. It wasn't even like he saw Harry in a sexually attractive way, he just needed Harry to know how he felt, there was something inside that made him need Harry, emotionally he wanted Harry to call him his but it'd never happen, he was with the one of the weasels and they had children, and himself, Draco had children, what was going on, Draco didn't know.

Turning back to his desk he noticed the time, he saw that he'd spent the past three hours just thinking about Potter, but it'd felt like mere seconds. He left his office and returned to the kitchen where his wife was cooking their dinner. "I love you Astoria, more that you'll ever know." The confused woman turned around to face her husband and placed the pan down in the counter top ready to serve the meal to the two of them, she felt slightly weird only cooking for two when for the past 11 she had been cooking for their son too, her afternoon had been spent alone and she didn't know what to do with herself now her son had gone and her husband had been hidden away for the most of the day. "I love you too darling; I didn't know what you wanted for dinner so I just made your favourite." They sat down to eat and not a word was uttered through the whole of the meal, Astoria occasionally looked up at Draco to make sure he was still eating. Once Draco finished his meal, he place the bowl in the sink, kissed his wife on her forehead again and made for the door, "Draco what's going on, you've acted weird since Scorpius left today." Draco stopped, turned around to face his wife raised his head so as to look at her and merely smiled "I'm fine, I just feel weird not having my son here to keep me company while I complete my daily chores." He once again smiled, turned and left the room without another word.

Returning back to his study he locked the world away behind the door and sat there in the dark, just thinking about earlier that day, the eye contact with Harry and how it'd turned his whole world upside down. He no longer knew who he was, dinner with Astoria hadn't been the same and it wasn't just because Scorpius wasn't there, Scorpius was one of the only things he was happy about these days, in truth him and Astoria were only together for Scorpius, there had been little intimate contact between the married couple since Scorpius had been born, while he still kissed her and they slept in the same bed there was nothing between them anymore. Draco didn't know why, when Scorpius arrived Astoria spent a lot of time with the child and as he'd grown up the time she spent with him had increased and of course the time she spent with Draco had decreased an enormous amount. It hurt at first because he had truly loved her once she'd given him Scorpius, the heir to the Malfoy fortune but over time the pain disappeared, they learned to live together and act like the perfect couple around friends and family but in truth there was nothing merely romantic between them anymore.

The truth was Draco didn't love Astoria anymore, it wasn't her fault, it was no ones fault, love faded but Draco's mother always taught him that true love never faded, but when he'd married Astoria she was his first love, he didn't know whether it was true love but it was the closest he'd ever been. Nobody knew the couples secret but that was the way it was going to stay. By the time Draco realised it was probably time to sleep the sun had started rising, he arose from the floor where he'd been leant against his desk for some time and looked in the mirror at the end of the room, as he grew closer to the mirror he recognised himself less and less until he was the closest he could get to the mirror and his breath fogged up the glass, he felt a deep regret in his life, the mistakes he'd made, the relationships he'd had and most of all the life he'd made for himself. "Darling are you coming down to breakfast?" He heard his wife outside the door, he couldn't bear to face her yet, not in this state, he'd not changed his clothes since the morning before and his hair was as wavy and bushy as Granger's had been one upon a time. "I'll be down after I've tidied myself up." No emotion was shown in his speech, no happiness, no sadness and certainly not the deep amount of loss he felt inside of him.

He heard his wife's footsteps growing ever more quietly until they were near-silent. He unlocked the door and went straight to the shower where he stood in his clothes, trying to remember who he was, trying to talk some sense "You are Draco Lucius Malfoy, you love your wife Astoria and nothing is going to stop that, you are happy and no one will know otherwise." As he finished the sentence he felt a lump in his throat and he just broke down, he knew that the previous sentence was a lie, he was incredibly unhappy, he was in a failing marriage with a woman who no longer loved him and he didn't have feelings for her, he hadn't for years but Scorpius was so happy and he didn't want to let his son down by divorcing Astoria, and he could never lose the house, his parents had retired to their summer home some time ago leaving the deeds to the house in his name and he was terrified that if the relationship got to the point where either of them called for a divorce Astoria would fight him for the house he'd known since he was born and that had been in his family for generations before him.

Upon hearing the doorbell Draco rose from the floor of the shower and dried himself before heading to his wardrobe to dress appropriately for visitors, descending down the stairs he heard the visitor s voice, it was his mothers. "Hello mother, and to what do we owe the pleasure of your company" He entered the drawing room where his mother was sat with his wife who was pouring tea into the older woman s own china. "Draco darling, I know how much you enjoy my company." Giving her son a wink so continued "Your wife sent an owl to us last night to say that you were acting strange and that you needed me so I came as soon as I could." He looked sternly at his wife as if to show his displeasure. "I'm fine mother, I've just done a considerable amount of thinking since waving Scorpius off at the platform and I have come to realise some things but they're nothing for you or my wife to worry about, I will deal with my problems accordingly." And with that he sat down and took his cup from the table, taking a slurp of the poorly made tea he looked to his mother who's facial reaction was similar to his as if to agree with his observations of the tea. "Are you sure darling, if there's anything that you father or I can do for you we will go to no end to help you." Draco knew from past experience that this was true, from having the ministry kill Buckbeak to them protecting him from the Dark Lord his parents could probably do just about anything they wanted. After the polite conversation had ended and Astoria had left the room Draco turned to Narcissa, "We've fallen out of love, it's not been the same since Scorpius was born, I love my son with all my heart but the relationship between me and Astoria has fallen apart and it is close to an end, I am terrified that she'll take the house and I won t have anything." He looked up to find his mother smiling, confused he asked "Mother, what are you smiling about, I want to divorce the mother of my son and I need you to tell me what to do, what should I do?" She stood up, paced in front of the fireplace just like his father had done many times before and turned to her son "Do what you think is right, I will help you fight if she tries to take anything, you are a Malfoy, you can't be held back from doing what you want." With that she threw powder into the fire and stepped into the flames muttering her chosen destination.

Draco stood and went to find his wife in the kitchen where she spent most of her days. "Are you okay darling, is there anything I can do?" She looked up at him as if he'd just grown three extra heads, she hadn't heard a word Draco or his mother had said after leaving the room due to the kitchen being so far away but she must have talked some sense into him because he'd changed from the man he was before his mother arrived. "No thank you, I was thinking of visiting my sister for a couple of days at weekend, do you mind?" She stood up knowing that of course he wouldn't mind, he was always happy for her to visit her sister, it showed that he wasn't keeping her locked away like a house elf. "Of course not dear, you haven't seen her since the start of the year and it's now almost the end." This would give him more time by himself to think, which was exactly what he needed right now, he watched his wife leave the room to pack her things before going out onto the lawn to sit on the veranda in the seat that his father had sat in so many years ago. His wife came out not long after and sat next to him in the chair he considered to be his mother s chair. "Daphne said I'd be welcome anytime tomorrow so I thought I'd leave immediately in the morning so that we can get in an extra day of shopping." She looked at her husband while he took hold of her hand and kissed the top of her hand gently, "Make sure you're careful, you know she had those stupid wolves in the forest behind her home, there is also a chance that I'll be away on business when you arrive home but I won t be gone long and there's no need for you to worry about that." They sat there till mid-afternoon when they both returned inside to prepare dinner for themselves.

As the night drew in the couple settled down across from the fire discussing how they'd met and the good times they'd had together, Draco felt a horrid sense of guilt, perhaps his wife had planned this night on purpose, they both knew that the love had gone from their relationship and they were purely friends and it pained him to ever consider asking her a divorce but this weekend would give him a chance to think without her influence.


End file.
